Tell Next Time
by Shadow Rose14
Summary: One Shot. A tragedy has happened and now Sasuke wants to end his life. Who will be there to help him? sasusaku. Plz read and review!


Well here's the story. Enjoy!_

* * *

_

_A boy with raven hair ran in any direction he could. His onyx eyes held worry for once. He kept on seeing flashbacks of her and him when they were younger and both alive. He saw flashbacks from when she had stuck with him when he first had gotten the cursed seal, and how she wanted to help him but he refused. She cared for him. He saw a flashback when she had been hurt during the chunin exams to make sure he lived as well as his blond haired teammate and a boy named Lee._

_He saw flashbacks of all those times when she asked him out and he said no. He saw flashbacks of how he hurt her so much by calling her weak, annoying, and pathetic almost every day for a while. _

_He saw flashbacks of when they went on missions and how she tried her hardest to help and how she cried for him when he was hurt, and stayed by his side always. _

_He continued to run when he began to hear a voice. He followed it. _

"_Sasuke," the voice repeated. He ran towards it remembering that voice and hoping that she was there, and there she was. He was near the ocean. There was a storm and they had told her to run as rouge nins appeared in the flashes of lightning. She had ran on a set of rocks that led into the ocean, as sets of waves came up around it but were weak and small. He thought she was safe._

_She stood there at the end of the rocks, her sakura blossom colored hair swaying in the wind and her emerald eyes glad to see him. He looked down and saw a dead body. That was right, he had saved her from a nin that was chasing her. She smiled at him and he began to walk towards her. _

"_Sakura," he said in a glad tone. He was so happy to see her pink locks of hair and beautiful emerald green eyes again. He stopped as waves began to pound on the rocks. She stumbled and fell to her knees asstonger, biggerwaves hit the rocks in powerful blasts. She looked at him, her eyes begging for help. He started to run towards her when a flash of lightning came, a huge wave came out of no where, it hit the rocks, and then she was gone. He ran to the edge and looked down. In another flash of lightning he saw her headband floating in the water. _

_He felt a warm liquid running down his cheeks and felt it. It was tears. He began to cry even more and was about to jump into the water when he felt a pair of hands holding him back. He turned his face around and glared at the person holding him back. _

"_Let me go Naruto!" he shouted. _

"_Sakura wouldn't want you to do this!"Naruto shouted over some lightning.Sasuke fell to his knees in tears as Naruto dragged him away as more waves crashed over the rocks. Oh how he wanted to go back there and see her sitting there saying she was sorry for worrying him. Another flash of lightning appeared in front of him and..._

He woke up, sitting up at lightning speed. It was another stormy night. He remembered the place where she had died, it was only an hour from here if he ran. He looked over at his clock, it was only 5:30. He felt warm liquid again running down his cheeks and wiped it away. He had these nights when he would wake up in tears. He glanced over at a picture. It was of him and her. She was smiling and he was standing next to her with a scowl. But if you looked deep enough in those dark orbs you would see his real emotion behind his facade, happiness. Naruto had taken that picture of him and her on her 16th birthday, her last birthday.

He got up and got dressed. He didn't pack anything knowing he wouldn't need anything. He left his apartment and began to run trying to arrive at the spot as quick as possible. He easily slipped by the snoozing guards at the gatesand began to run again.

He watched as thetrees and bushes he ran through lesseneduntil he smelt salt in the air. He stopped and looked around. He heard waves crashing. He walked towards the sounds and saw it. It was the ledge she had died on. It was 2 years ago and the rocks had become smaller but it was still big enough to walk on. He walked to the edge and looked around.

He closed his eyes as spray hit his eyes as a wave hit the rocks. He looked around. The waves were coming in, each bigger after the other.

He looked out as a wave started to come, one just like the one that took her. It was about to crash down when everything stopped. The storm cleared, ant the waves vanished. He looked out as a figure appeared walking on the water. At first glance it looked like a mirage of a creature swimming up to him, but then he saw pink hair swaying in the breeze. He gasped at what he saw. It was her, pink hair, green eyes, everything! She looked exactly the same but she wore a blue dress that went to her feet and a pink aura surrounded her.

"Sakura," he said breathless as she touched his face with her small, pale hands. She smiled. He reached out his arms and tried to touch her face but they went through her. She smiled at him again, but it held sadness.

"Sakura why? You said you would be by my side always," he said.

"Sasuke I tried to get back but the waves where to much. I went under and everything went black, but Sasuke I am and always will be with you. My body might be gone but I will be with you in spirit always," Sakura said.

"You said you loved me and you left," he said tears running down his face.

"My love is to strong to die Sasuke. I love you with all my heart, I would die for you. And if you kill yourself my love will be torn, and I will be a wondering soul looking for that love in which I lost," she said. Sasuke let her words sink in.

"But Sakura I want to be with you," Sasuke said.

"And I want to be with you to. You must understand that I am always with you and the day I am not is the day the whole universe collapses, but even then my love will still last for you. Always and eternity," she said. He looked at her again but with new realization. She had never left. She had been with him. He closed his eyes and felt happiness for the first time since she had left.

"Sakura I love you," he said. She smiled and disappeared. Sakura blossoms surrounded him and he felt a chaste kiss placed on his lips.

"I love you to Sasuke-kun," she said and the scene turned back to normal. The waves stopped and the sun came out as a wind came by full of cherry blossoms surrounding him.

"Thank you Sakura," he said. He looked down and saw her reflection and he smiled.

A full bloom cherry blossom appeared and he grabbed it. It was a pink diamond shaped like one. He smiled. He placed it in his pocket and took a last look around.

'Tell we meet again Sakura' he said to himself and started to walk away as a ghost figure sat on a tall rock looking down at him. She smiled as her pale pink hair and emerald eyes held happiness and longing.

"Tell next time Sasuke," she said and disappeared in a wisp of cherry blossom that were blown away by the wind into the sea. Sasuke heard her and turned around and saw them leave. He smiled to himself and took off running.

"Tell next time Sakura," he said and left the scene. He would come back another day to see her soon.

* * *

Well how was that? Its not my best work, butI felt like putting it up. Please read and review. Thanks! 


End file.
